Dreamscape: Light and Darkness
by Imperfection07
Summary: Getting grounded for something I didn't do was one thing, but getting thrown into SA2 right before the Master Emerald shatters is really quite another. Complete
1. Full Story

Dreamscape

Light and Darkness

Prologue

You people think that if you somehow get transported into your favorite game you would wind up on the hero side and help defeat the villain. But what if you meet up with the villain before the hero? And knowing the heroes makes it a bad thing. What if you make a stupid mistake and one of the people on the dark side think you can be of service and the hero is just confused over the whole thing after you introduced yourself? Not a good thing. Especially if you're in Sonic Adventure 2 somehow and get picked up by a treasure hunter after the Master Emerald shatters.

Chapter 1

Grounded!

Anger swept through me as I sat in my room. It was so unfair that my parents didn't believe that I was telling the truth. My sister was still in Ohio and I was stuck in a new area of the United States.

Earlier, my dad had lost his job, the only money we got were from my mom's work, and my sister was going to stay behind until we moved out of an apartment until we got into this condo. These caused me to feel fearful of a place where I would be the newest kid and unknown; my grades were somewhat pitiful too. I was a sort of genius but I tended to forget things, not to mention homework. I looked at the picture of my family but instead of feeling ok I felt rage as I looked at my parents' faces.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!! YOU RAISED A CHILD THAT TRIED HER BEST BUT SHE LIVES IN FEAR OF DISTRUST AND NOT LIVING UP TO YOUR EXPECTATIONS!!!! NOW YOU HAD TO TEST HER STUPID ABILITY TO ADAPT!!" I screamed mentally before throwing it off my desk and causing it to smack into a wall. The frame of the picture broke and the glass shattered. I realized that I let my childish anger take over before sweeping the fractured remains of the picture frame and the glass into the trash bin and putting the picture into one of the pages of a Sonic the Hedgehog comic book. "Sorry..." I thought before sitting back down and holding my head in my hands.

"Why isn't there a place where I can't be bothered?" I thought out loud before I heard a noise that seemed to come from my Game Cube. I turned and looked at the GCN before a golden ring rolled out of it and landed sideways on the carpet. I gulped fearfully as I got out of my seat and walked over to it.

"What? A Power Ring, but how did it get here?" I thought as I lifted it up. Questions exploded like fireworks through my head. I knew this object was only found in the Sonic Universe. It felt smooth and it could fit in the palm of my hand. I looked at it and pondered how Sonic could use it before the game cube beeped. I turned to it and crept over. I was somewhat amazed that no one else in the house heard it.

_Do you want to go somewhere you won't be harassed?_

I stumbled backwards and looked at it.

"How do you know?" I asked as quietly as I could.

_I have my ways...Mona._

"Who are you?" I asked. "And do you know who I am?"

_You don't need to know me, Mona. You saved me from dying and making a mistake._

I took a double take.

"Oh I get it. The GCN is talking."

_Baka! You want to live in a place where you'll be happy or not? Hurry up! The Power Ring won't last long unless you decide faster!!_

I sighed and looked at the ring before saying: "Ok, I want to leave. Now what should I do?"

_You ever watch Digimon Season 2?_

I nodded.

_Ok, now do it before your parents wake up!_

"You made my parents sleep?" My eyebrow raised in a comical manner.

_Move it you slow poke!_

I held up the Power Ring to the mini screen. Suddenly the whole room went dark and I felt myself get pulled into an empty space. It was as if I was being sucked into somewhere like a black hole. I let out a shriek of terror but I was already sucked in. Then suddenly there were flashing lights and everything went dark.

Chapter 2

A Floating Island?!

I remembered falling before smacking into a palm tree and then falling onto the ground six feet farther before getting smacked in the head with a coconut.

"Oww..." I groaned before getting up. "That was a bit worse than falling down the stairs..." (It did happen a few times...) I looked around and noticed that the area was surrounded by foliage and tried to climb up a tree only to see that it bent under a certain weight before throwing me off like a slingshot.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHH!!" I shouted as I was 'flying' before smacking headfirst on the ground and cursing inwardly.

"Who the heck is she?!" A familiar male voice shouted. "Is she helping you steal my emerald?" I got up and my jaw almost dropped. I was staring straight at Knuckles and Rouge.

"Where am I?" I blinked.

"Angel Island. I suppose you are after the Master Emerald too?" The echidna said.

"Master Emerald? Angel Island? Ok, I wonder how hard I was struck with that coconut." I continued talking to myself.

"Well, I don't think she's anything to worry about." Rouge said.

"Well why don't you fly off my island Bat Girl?!" Knuckles said before they started arguing again.

I started facing the facts before looking at the two mobians fighting and then looking up to see a certain guy I know most of you Sonic fans despise.

"Uh, guys?" I started.

"QUIET!"

"Oh, JUST LOOK UP!!!" I shouted before the two mobians looked up and saw Eggman with the Master Emerald.

"HEY! YOU THEIF!!!" Rouge shouted.

"Look who's calling who a thief." Knuckles muttered under his breath.

"I came here following the signal from the emerald, if I'm not mistaken, this is the Master Emerald. Is it not?"

"It's you, Dr. Eggman!" Knuckles gasped.

"So that's Eggman." Rouge and I said at the same time due to me memorizing all her lines in the game.

"Well, I have to use it for something. So I'll just take it with me. Farewell, KNUCKLEHEAD!" Eggman said before he started to fly off.

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" Knuckles said before he smashed the green gem into a million pieces (erm...not exactly a million). Rouge cried out angrily before throttling the echidna.

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY EMERALD!!!" She shouted. I ran at the two and separated them.

"Hold it! He did it so he could prevent it from being taken! If it's in pieces he can restore it!" I said wishing I butted out of it.

"How did you know?" Knuckles gawked.

"How much do you know about it?" Rouge asked. They were both staring at me.

"Uh......I uh...well...long story..." I shrugged.

"I suppose you wouldn't mind helping me find the pieces." Rouge said before pulling me in one direction by the collar of my shirt.

"WHAT?! NO! LET GO OF ME! I WAS FAKING!!!" I shouted trying to find an excuse. "KNUCKLES! FIND THE PIECES QUICK!!" Knuckles shook himself back into sanity before running into the direction of Rock Canyon. I knew one thing: this is a lot worse than getting grounded.

Chapter 3

Dry Oasis

Rouge continued pulling me in a direction. I suddenly shook her off and stood up.

"You know I have legs." I snapped.

"Well, if you hadn't flailed like a fish out of water and told me sooner I would have considered doing that." She said.

"Why would you even need my help in the first place?" I asked bitterly. "A baka human like me is going to help you find shards of the Master Emerald? I can't just predict the future!"

"Well, we'll see. I'll bet you know where we're going!" The bat said.

"Wet Oasis?" I asked, trying to look stupid enough to leave.

"Correct! But it's really the Dry Oasis." Rouge announced, knowing what I was doing.

I started cursing inwards before she grabbed me by the arm and continued pulling me forwards until we got to the first level and the first hint box.

_(The guardian of the jar.)_

I blinked and said without thinking of a way to escape: "A robot on the top floor of this section next to a sort of vase."

"Good, now stay here." Rouge said.

"Or what?" I snorted.

"You want to find out?" She asked making me flinch and shake my head. "Thought so..." The bat cleverly climbed to the top level and a loud crunch of metal was heard before she reappeared with a shard in a knapsack (wonder where that came from...).

This continued until we had successfully found all three of the shards.

"Good job. Now we have to find out where Eggman is." She said.

"WHAT?! YOU MUST BE KIDDING!!!" I backed off.

"No, it's part of my mission. And something tells me you can help."

"HELL NO!!!!!!!" I said only to trip on a tree root and fall on the ground. I was a bit stunned when she walked over.

"C'mon..." She said before I got pulled along the ground again.

"You're going to be dragged on the ground one of these days!!!" I thought with my arms crossed and a bitter look on my face. "JUST YOU WAIT!!!"

Chapter 3

Find the three keys! My New Power-Up!

Once we got in, Rouge turned on a radio.

"This is Rouge. I've located Eggman's base and will proceed to enter it now!" She said. She looked at the huge door and then at me before sighing. "I hate to say it but we have to find those keys first."

"I hope we finish this quick. I have a bad feeling about this place. There's bound to be a huge guard walking around." I said. I looked around fearfully.

"Huge guard?" She asked before I heard a loud whirr.

"GET INTO THE SHADOWS!" I hissed before jumping into a dark area with Rouge following. Immediately a huge robot beetle flew past and left the room. "See? I told you!"

"Ok. At least we know how to evade it. Now we need to find the three keys quickly so we have to split up."

"How would you know I wouldn't run off?"

"Because you don't know this place THAT well..." She said before running off. I sighed. I did know this place very well but I didn't know how to leave the pyramid.

"God, why me..." I said before walking up to a hint box. It displayed another hint before I ran up the stairs.

_Attack it before you get shocked!_

I soon walked into a blue room with a pool of water in it and boxes that prevented me from going further into another room that had a greenish glow.

"Dang!" I said before remembering that there was a missile located in the room. I climbed up the box and smacked the button that turned on the missile. It sprang to life and the metal boxes broke open upon contact. I gave myself a pat on the back and walked into the room.

I looked ahead and grinned.

"HO YEAH!!!!" I laughed before running towards the power up. I thought it was going to be Rouge's power-up item. It turned out to be like the plastic sword in my room only it was real and glowing! And there was a scabbard and belt that fit like it was meant for me.

_Charger Emerald Sword – Increases attack strength and allows you to strike enemies with lightning and/or attack at a close range so you can destroy any obstacle._

"Just wait till Rouge sees this!" I smirked before I heard the same noise as before. The bad thing was that the room I was in lacked darkness.

"Dieses ist nicht...gut. (This is not good...)" I whispered in German before the beetle robot entered the room. I suddenly remembered the clue and looked at the robot.

"But since you found me I am glad." I suddenly jumped up and screamed my own war cry before my new weapon sliced through the robot like a hot knife through butter. I reached in and pulled out a key and looked at my sword proudly.

"Awesome, totally awesome." I said before Rouge ran into the room.

"Mona? Are you ok?! I heard screaming and..." She looked at the destroyed robot and back at me.

"And?"

"How did you manage to find a sword like that? Even my Iron Boots can't break a beetle robot open!"

"I don't know. But it looks magnificent doesn't it?"

"Err..." Rouge paused. "Can I look at it?"

"Sure. But it might be heavy..." I said before handing it over. As soon as I had passed it to her, she was in a hunched position trying to lift it.

"Erg!! It's really...heavy!" She groaned before I lifted it back up with ease. "Whew! I guess it's meant only for you due to it being heavy when I carried it." Rouge gasped.

"So did you find a key?" I asked.

"Actually I found two. I see you found the last one." She said before I handed it to her. The three keys fit into the locks and the door opened revealing a control panel.

Chapter 4

The Eclipse Cannon

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked.

"A space transporter." Rouge said before walking up to it.

"So where's Eggman off to?" I noticed I was starting to get used to traveling with Rouge.

"It says the Space Colony Ark." She said. I walked over and looked at the screen.

"I don't like the sound of it. And I don't think the president will either." Rouge looked at me.

"How did you know I was a..." She started.

"Don't ask." I interjected.

"Okay... You're weird." She continued to type in the destination code which of course meant we were going to follow Eggman.

"Gee, and nobody told me that." I said sarcastically before we were warped into the Space Colony.

When we arrived almost everything was pitch black except the walls which glowed a dark red.

"Sheesh, I can't see anything." I said.

"Me neither." Rouge sighed. "I know I'm a bat but I can't." I remembered the sword and pulled it out. The sword gave a golden/white glow that illuminated the whole area.

"Well, at least I can use this thing as a flashlight." I shrugged before we went in the direction I pointed that Eggman would be going. A few times Rouge had to fly me across abysses due to me not having the flight ability. We at least found out how to keep good grips on each other. We then arrived in a huge area where she flew us up to the ceiling.

"Ok, stay here until I mention for you." She said before I was set down on a ledge. I kept my balance and Rouge hung upside down. I saw a small spot on the lower level and tried to identify it until my mentality (which was obsessed with anime, kaiju, and video games) told me it had to be Shadow. Soon the door that we saw near Shadow opened and I saw him: Eggman.

"I've been waiting for you doctor." Shadow said. "Now to show you the glorious achievement of what Professor Gerald has created." The console on which Shadow was standing next to flashed revealing seven spaces on which I knew the Chaos Emeralds would fit. Shadow continued telling Eggman of how to work the weapon (a.k.a. the Eclipse Cannon) until Eggman laughed evilly.

"Sounds like a plan! I like the way you think Shadow. I will use the weapon to conquer the world and build a legacy of my own."

"Do you really think it will be that easy?" Rouge and I asked. Shadow and Eggman looked up to see us before Rouge flew me down and we both landed.

"I've got a great idea. How about making a deal?" Rouge offered.

"A deal?" Eggman asked.

"When you grabbed the Master Emerald, you said something about a reaction that it might have with the Chaos Emeralds." She continued. "Now if you let me borrow that radar we might be able to help you."

"We?!" I thought but I was able to keep myself from showing how uncertain I was.

"If I do then what is in it for me?"

"We might have an idea where the other Chaos Emerald will be. I may not look like it, but you know I'm a treasure hunter that specializes in all kinds of jewels."

"What about your little friend there?"

"She's my trainee. But you should check out her weapon. Show them Mona." She said. I reluctantly pulled out my sword and Eggman stared straight at it. Shadow didn't comment although I saw him blink.

"Very well. I accept your deal." Eggman said as I sheathed my sword. I noticed he was eyeing it. I shot him a vicious look that meant if he touched it he would become mincemeat. He read my look and stopped.

"Well then. It's a deal?" Rouge asked before pulling out the blue chaos emerald and hovering over me. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Rouge the bat, but you can call me Rouge."

"And you can just call me Mona." I said, managing a slight smile. I couldn't help feeling nervous around Shadow although he was one of my favorite chars in the SegaSonic universe.

"So where are the Chaos Emeralds?" Shadow asked.

"If you want to know, you can find three on Prison Island." I said. I felt agitated towards myself. Why is that I'm feeling evil? I promised myself I wouldn't in a million years. I mentally slapped myself in the face and thought: "Mona you baka!!!"

Chapter 5

Going to the Island

We arrived secretly on the island. I stood next to Rouge since she was the only person I was used to. Eggman stood in the middle with his Eggwalker while Shadow stood on the opposite side. Gah, he was still staring at me.

"This isn't my idea of a vacation! How can your predictions be correct? How would you know that three of the Emeralds are here on this island? Are you absolutely sure?" Eggman asked me.

"I hacked and found out after she told me. Mona somehow knows, that's all." Rouge said.

"She's correct. I just know where they are..." I said confidently.

"Very well. Very well. Let's see how we can accomplish this." Eggman started. He soon explained that he would distract the military, Rouge would go into Security Hall and find the Emeralds, Shadow would plant bombs and now we had a problem. I had to distract the military after Eggman.

"Ok, let's move out!" Eggman said before he rode off with Shadow and Rouge following. I sighed to myself and followed. What have I gotten myself into? Now they think I'm psychic! Argh!

Eggman blew up a few dozen machines as he went along. We soon made our way onto a platform before we stopped.

"Ok, is everyone ready? Shadow, Rouge, Mona! On with the show!" Eggman said before suddenly...

Amy pounced on Shadow and squealed.

"OH SONIC! I THOUGHT I'D NEVER SEE YOU AGAIN! I'M SO GLAD YOU MADE IT!" She smiled. I tried to stifle my sniggers since it was the only scene in Sonic Adventure 2 that causes me to have a laughing fit. Shadow gave me a look that meant that it didn't seem funny. I stopped smiling then Amy looked again and shouted. "HEY! YOU'RE NOT SONIC! WHO ARE YOU!!"

"I'm the one who should be asking that question!" Eggman announced.

"Doctor Eggman?!" Amy screamed before running off.

"ARGH!!! AMY YOUR TIMING IS IMPECABLE! I'LL TAKE CARE OF HER! YOU THREE GO!" We all went in different directions but then when I saw the coast was clear and that Shadow and Rouge had left I went to spy on Eggman, making sure to keep myself out of sight.

Eggman had cornered Amy so that she couldn't run anywhere.

"Give up Amy!" He said. I crossed my fingers before seeing Tails in the Cyclone land in front of Amy and breathing a sigh of relief. I found my chance as Amy went close to me. I tapped her on the shoulder before she turned around. Immediately I pulled her behind the bushes. She almost screamed until I covered her mouth and shushed her.

"Shush! I won't hurt you!" I hissed before moving my hand.

"Who are you?" Amy asked.

"It's of no importance. But follow me."

"Why should I? You scared me half to death!" She asked bitterly and pulled out her hammer.

"You're looking for Sonic right?" I asked.

"Yes?" Amy blinked. I shrugged and walked in the direction of where the blue blur was kept. Amy followed behind but held her Piko Hammer in case. I didn't blame her. We arrived at the prison before I told her to wait in the foliage. I crept up between the two guards at the door and tapped them both on the shoulders. They looked at me only to get the back of my fists to knock them into unconscious before I snagged the key to Sonic's cell.

"Ok, its best we go through the ventilation." I said.

"We?" Amy looked at me.

"I wanted to meet Sonic face to face but I need to make sure Shadow doesn't find out."

"Who's Shadow?" She asked in time for my radio to switch on.

"Mona? Where the heck are you?" Shadow's voice came on.

"Waiting for Eggman's signal!" I said. Amy stared at me. I felt slightly angry at myself.

"Ok, just checking. And what was so funny about that pink hedgehog hugging me?"

"Oh nothing." I smirked before sniggering. "Over..."

"You're working for Eggman?" Amy asked.

"Not really..." I said. "Just don't tell him. I don't want to be found at the end of his ray gun."

"Oh," Amy said before climbing into the vent. I succeeded in getting in and we spotted a guard. I turned to Amy.

"Ok, I'm going to try to knock him out. Wait here." I whispered before climbing upside down due to the ceiling somehow having a bunch of rails that had enough room for me to cling onto it. I was soon over the guard when I silently unsheathed my sword and aimed the handle over his head before dropping it and...

(((BONG!!!!)))

The guard saw stars before I dropped down, grabbed the sword and stroke. The tip of the CES stopped short of the guy's head before he issued a girly scream and fainted.

"Is it safe now?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, just be careful you don't make a loud noise." I said before looking through the cells until I came face to face with him.

Chapter 6

You've got 10 minutes!

"Who are you?!" Sonic asked.

"Just a fellow Sonic Fan." I shrugged. I was about to open his cell when Amy grabbed the key. "Amy!?"

"Amy? You're here too?" He jumped.

"Who else? Are you sure you don't need help? It looks like you could use it!" Amy said.

"The main reason why I'm in here is because of that fake hedgehog!"

"I wouldn't call Shadow a fake." I said out loud.

"Shadow? You know him?" Sonic yelled.

"Quiet!" I whispered before noticing the guard was getting up. I pulled my sword out and flung it. The sword smacked into a wall next to him causing the sissy to faint. "Don't think I'm a villain. But I know very well where he's going to be headed." I said before turning to Amy. "Today will be nice." I whispered before she opened his cell.

"You see, Shadow came here with Eggman." I said before pulling my sword out of the wall. A piece of the wall broke off and another greenish glow came from it. "And I think I found something." I slashed the wall before it gave way and another level-up item was floating in front of me. A pair of shoes. They looked almost like a mix of Amy and Sonic's only they were each blue in color, had a black stripe over the area where the leg connected with the foot, had silver colored soles and buckles.

I put them on and they fit like the sword belt did.

Supersonic Shoes- This level up item allows you to run faster without having to stop for a break, and you can even jump higher!

"Nice. They even match with your outfit!" Amy said. I suddenly remembered something.

"Sonic, Amy, you must know that Eggman planted bombs all over the island and it's going to blow in nine minutes!"

"NINE MINUTES?!" The hedgehogs stared at me.

"Amy, you have to get back to Tails! I'm going to find Shadow!" Sonic said before turning to me. "Where are you going?"

"I have work to do." I said. "Amy, you'll have to explain it to Sonic later!" I shouted before trying to find my post. Suddenly my radio sprung on.

"This is Rouge. I-I have a small problem! I can't believe I am stuck in this locked safe with the Chaos Emeralds! I guess I won't be able to call myself a treasure hunter anymore." The transmission ended and I froze. I didn't want to leave my friend behind so I raced in the direction of Security Hall even though I knew Shadow would be headed in the same direction. I switched on the radio.

"Rouge! Do you copy?!" I asked as I ran.

"Mona? What's going on? It sounds like...oh lemmie guess, you found a level-up item!"

"A pair of Supersonic Shoes to be exact!" I smirked. "Which locked safe is it?"

"I thought you knew everything."

"Not everything bat girl." I muttered before she explained everything.

I soon broke into the area and managed to found the safe. "Rouge? You in there?" I shouted as I banged the door.

"Yea! I can't break through the door!" She shouted.

"Ok, stand back! My sword might cut through you as well!" I slid my index and middle finger over the blunt side of the sword before delivering a strong slash to the huge door. The door smashed into the ground and I ran in.

"Nice entrance!" Rouge said sarcastically after the door slammed shut on me after it fixed itself. I tried to cut through only to have the sword bounce off.

"Sheesh, where's Shadow?" I asked before grabbing my radio and turning it on. "Shadow? Where the heck are you?!"

"I'm kind of busy right now!" He grunted over the radio. "Where are you?"

"I received Rouge's call and tried to help but now we're trapped!"

"Can't you bust yourself out?" He asked. I heard a loud skidding noise before he shouted: "Chaos Spear!"

"I tried but it feels like I was slashing through a mountain! It won't budge!" I said before handing the radio over to Rouge.

"Look's like we're dead." She sighed as I ran into the door in an attempt to bust it open only to get flung back by the recoil and crashing.

"Tell that to my shoulder!" I groaned.

"Why's he grunting like he got a strong uppercut?" Rouge asked as she listened to the battle noises.

"Something tells me Sonic caught up with him." I thought before looking at my watch and grabbing the radio. "Shad! We only have six minutes left!" I heard Shadow curse under his breath before we all heard Eggman.

"Shadow! What the heck are you doing? Hurry up and get back here right now before the island blows up with you on it!" He shouted

"BLOWS UP!" Sonic's voice echoed through the radio.

"Oh great! And we only have three minutes!" Rouge shouted angrily.

"Well at least we can laugh." I muttered.

"At what?" She looked at me.

"At how Eggman's ranting and raving like an old man right about now!" I smirked.

"I was right, you're weird." Rouge sighed. We heard a loud crash before Shadow entered the room. He raced straight at us and yelled: "CHAOS CONTROL!" I felt as if I was being destroyed and reformed until we reappeared at the carrier where Eggman stood.

"Well?"

"We've got them..." I gasped.

"No, why weren't you at your post?" Eggman asked.

"I got lost then Rouge got stuck in that huge safe." I explained. "I didn't want to leave a fellow comrade behind."

"Very noble, but next the next time you want to do something like that, tell me over the radio!" He said before walking off.

"Grouch..." I thought bitterly just as the island exploded.

Chapter 7

Looking Over the Blue Planet

I walked around the ARK. The main thing I thought about was to either tell the trio about the true terror behind the Eclipse Cannon or not. I walked over to a window and looked down at Earth.

"Why would they want to take over this planet?" I asked myself. "It's just pointless!"

_You're asking too many questions..._

I gasped and turned. "Who are you?"

_See?_

The voice paused and issued a chuckle. It seemed familiar.

_I guess you're having fun now. How did I do?_

I grunted. "Pitifully. Eggman almost had me at the end of his ray gun."

_My bad. Know who I am now?_

"A really big jerk who wants to see me get killed." I snarled mentally.

_Not quite. You still don't remember._

"Remember what? You almost getting me blown up?" I clenched my fist.

_Sorry...it's how fate is. You'll understand..._

"Understand what? Just go away!"

_But..._

"JUST GO!" I bared my teeth. "I HATE YOU!!!"

_I'm sorry...but I remain unforgiven due to your judgment...but you'll know why you were brought here...just try to remember._

The voice faded off and I continued glaring at the planet. I didn't want to hear the voice anymore. I knew who the voice was but the name kept slipping away until I lost it again.

"$%!!" I couldn't help cursing out loud after I smacked my hand on the railing and almost broke it. "Why won't you just leave me alone?" I thought. "Haven't I suffered enough?"

"Easy! You want to break your whole arm?"

"Hi Rouge..." I muttered.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I said before rubbing my slightly injured hand. I turned to see Shadow looking at the planet as if my shout of angst didn't faze him. He must've been remembering so I didn't bother asking what was wrong. "I...there's...just...nothing." I sighed before walking in a different direction. I made sure not to bump into Eggman. He was too much of a baka to leave me alone.

"Why so melancholy?" Rouge's voice had me stop. "That was so unexpected, so unlike you Shadow, to come and rescue us. But your ability to use Chaos Control certainly comes in handy!"

"You know, I didn't come just to save you. I came for the Chaos Emeralds." Shadow announced. I sighed and felt my hand.

"Yeah right..." I thought before smiling. "I know what went through your head as you tried to make up your mind."

"_Smart alek..." _The voice muttered.

"Shut up." I thought. I heard a familiar mutter of curses before the voice faded off.

"Yeah, yeah, but that's not the whole story is it?"

"Well, let's go. It's show time!" Eggman said.

"You sure? We only have six of the seven chaos emeralds you know!" Rouge alleged.

"That's more than enough for the demonstration. Now let's get this show on the road." Shadow said before I heard footsteps come in my direction and stop.

"Aren't you going to watch?" Rouge asked.

"I already know what's going to happen." I muttered.

"You sure?"

"Yes..." She left but I heard her stop for a moment. "I'll be fine..." I heard a sigh before the door closed.

I walked over to the window and sighed. Do we always have to find things through destruction?

---- Flashback---

I sat in my grandmother's house as I stared at the twin towers falling. My eyes widened I wiped sweat off my forehead. I felt scared of what would've happened if my dad was in there but at the same time I felt rage for all the people killed. I was only 11 but I was right to be mad enough to see people dying as the two towers collapsed on each other.

----End---

I saw the moon get shot at before clenching my fist. The same feeling swept over me. This time I accepted the fact that it was my fault. I reached to pull out my sword from the scabbard but I stopped myself and forced myself to understand the truth by looking at the moon that was blown in half. It was a nightmare...and I helped.

Chapter 8

Search for the Seventh Chaos Emerald

I walked to where the Eclipse Cannon was and watched as Eggman had a conversation with the President. I sighed and was about to leave before I noticed Eggman getting frazzled. I looked at the screen and watched as Sonic and Tails gathered data on our position.

"I see you're enjoying this." Shadow muttered.

"Why do you say that?" I whispered back.

"You were sniggering when Amy thought I was him."

"It looked kawaii. I couldn't help it."

"...kawaii. Right..."

Eggman slammed his fist down on the control panel.

"Why are you so upset?" Rouge asked. Eggman turned to her. "That was pretty impressive."

"Yes, they managed to created complete havoc on the entire planet. Does that mean we control the planet now?" I asked.

"At this rate, the Eclipse Cannon will take too long to charge up. If you want to unleash its full potential, you'll need all seven of the Chaos Emeralds." Shadow explained.

"So where were you Rouge?" I asked.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Our threats fell on deaf ears!" He shrugged.

"C'mon guys. We just need to find the last Chaos Emerald. Then they'll pay more attention." I said.

"Well then, where is it? You and bat girl made a deal right? So where is my emerald?" Eggman asked.

"Don't worry, I just found this." Rouge said, holding up a newspaper.

"It looks like your little fox friend got to it first." I said after I read it.

"Argh! Ok, we'll go back down to earth and find them. I want that Chaos Emerald!" Eggman said.

"Did you get that?" Rouge asked Shadow.

"Soon enough...Maria..." Shadow murmured and walked off. I knew he was thinking about his promise but I tried not to show any understanding so Rouge and I exchanged looks.

Eggman got to the door before pointing to me. "You stay here and monitor their positions if they get on the ARK."

"WHAT?"

"I can't trust you not to get lost." He said before walking out of the room with the two mobians following behind. The door slammed and I clenched my teeth.

"Ok Dr. _Jerk_man!" I grumbled.

"What was that?" Eggman opened the door.

"I said 'Ok Dr. Eggman!'" I said before he left again. "I hate that guy..." I thought and checked the control panel. Rouge was on Route 280, Shadow was waiting on the Sky Rail, and Eggman was at the Pyramid Base.

"Rouge, are you guys in position?" I asked.

"Yeah, I just got a signal from the Chaos Emerald!" She answered before I checked the monitor.

"Ok, just make sure you don't fall into one of those huge holes in the road!" I said once I checked out the road map that popped up. Even though I didn't know which keys were which, I worked them like a master. Good ol' video game logic!

"Rouge? Did you find Tails?" Eggman asked.

"Wait a moment, she'll catch up!"

"You sure?"

"Hel-lo? She's going at least 60 mph and Tails is going 40mph."

"Oh that's good to know." Eggman switched off the radio and I grumbled fiercely.

"Impatient fat human..." I snarled mentally before pressing a button and checking. I knew they were headed for the ARK but I kept my mouth shut about it.

"Shadow! Their in that blue plane! Spotted at 11:00!"

"Actually it's 12:35." I said checking my wristwatch.

"Copy that, I'm in pursuit." Shadow responded and I went back to tracking. I soon turned to see Rouge. Apparently she had just returned from Earth.

"So do you know where they're headed?" Rouge asked.

"They're headed in Eggman's direction." I said. "Do you mind taking over? I have to check something out." I ran out of the room and got into a hallway. I knew there had to be a new level up somewhere. I looked around and suddenly had a strange feeling before turning. A greenish glow was coming from the room next to me. I opened it and recognized it as the area where Gerald created Shadow. I spotted the glow's origin before walking towards it and reaching in.

"What's this thing?" I blinked. The glow faded into nothing and I saw the object.

_Search Glasses-Allows you to find objects-people-etc_

I put the shades on and looked in a mirror before I said: "Ok, since you can show me people, where's Sonic and Amy?" Immediately Sonic and Amy showed up on the screen along with Knuckles and Tails. Information showed up next to them as the image faded into a shuttle and all the graphic stuff (as in direction/type of shuttle/and blah, blah, blah.). I took the glasses off before stopping and putting them back on.

"Where's the Bio-Lizard?" I asked. The only thing viewed was a containment pod. The prototype of the ultimate life was still dormant. I breathed a sigh of relief before running back in the direction of where Sonic and the others were going to land.

Chapter 9

Welcome to the Space Colony

"Where are you Mona?" Rouge asked.

"I'm in the docking section of the ARK." I said.

"What are you doing there?"

"Don't ask. Eggman and Shadow are in the Pyramid. I think you'll receive a message from them soon. Just make sure I'm not mentioned."

"What's this all about?" Rouge asked before I switched the control off.

"I can't explain it to you." I said before putting the glasses on again and checking the heroes. "Oh geez..." I muttered as I saw Sonic and Knuckles fighting over the control stick and I saw Master Emerald shards fly into two different areas.

"CRUD!" I grabbed the radio. "Rouge! I found some shards of the Master Emerald! They're headed for Mad Space and Meteor Herd!"

"Got it! I'll head for Mad Space first! Just be careful! I have a bad feeling about Eggman. He might find out!"

"Don't worry. I'll be careful." I switched the radio off again. The shuttle landed and I pressed a code that allowed them to enter the space colony. Immediately Amy, Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles stumbled out.

"Knuckles!! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! YOU ALMOST KILLED US!" Sonic grabbed the echidna.

"I have to protect the Master Emerald! That's why I did it!" Knuckles and Sonic started fighting and arguing.

"I see you had a fun time." I said to Amy.

"I'll never go on a roller coaster again!" She gasped. "How are you Tails?"

"Just...fine...thank you..." The fox gasped.

"Ok, can you two stop arguing? The Eclipse Cannon is going to fire in a matter of hours and I might be in deep trouble if Eggman finds out!" I said.

"You're working for..." Tails started.

"I'm not! I might get my cover blown off!"

"Ok..." He stopped.

"So where's the space colony control at?" Sonic asked.

"Just go straight ahead. Rouge just went for the Master Emerald shards." I said.

"You mean that bat-girl?" Knuckles asked.

"She's in Mad Space. You're going to have to go to Meteor Herd before she gets there." I explained before he ran off. Man, a "Thank You" would've been nice!!!

"Ok, I have to get back before Eggman finds out." I said. "And I suppose you're going to be using a Fake Emerald to destroy the cannon."

"How did you know?" Tails asked and pulled out two Emeralds, one real, the other a fake.

"Are you psychic or something?" Sonic asked.

"Not quite." I shrugged as Sonic picked up the Fake Emerald.

"So can you guide me to the console?"

"Sure thing." I said. "But if Eggman finds out, I'm toast!"

"Don't worry." Amy said. "We'll handle it!"

"No, you should stay here Amy!" Tails said.

"Why's that! I can help!"

"You might get lost so it's best you stay here!" Tails said before we left.

"I HATE YOU! YOU ALWAYS LEAVE ME BEHIND AND HAVE ALL THE FUN!!" Amy shouted.

Chapter 10

What do I look like? A mentor?

I lead Sonic in the direction of the control room until we got in.

"Tails. We found the control section!" He said into his radio.

"Ok, I'll destroy the power supply!" Tails answered before a loud crash was heard. "Right, now Sonic you have to put that emerald..." The transmission burned out and was replaced by Eggman's voice.

"Shitake Mushrooms!" I gasped.

"Tails, tell Sonic to meet you back at the research facility, NOW!"

"Sonic! Amy is..."

"I-I didn't get that Tails! What happened to Amy?! Tails!!!" Sonic's radio buzzed off. I groaned.

"You'd better help Amy!" I said.

"Ok, just where's the research facility?" Sonic asked only to have me hand over the shades.

"Just put them on and ask for the directions of the research facility." I said.

"Ok, directions for the research facility." Sonic suddenly jumped. "WAY PAST COOL!"

"Yes, yes, they're awesome but shouldn't you go and find Tails and Amy?" I asked.

"Shoot! I almost forgot!" Sonic handed the glasses back to me.

"Don't worry about the emeralds; I'll get them out before Eggman can say..."

"I don't think so." A voice interjected, causing me to stop in mid-sentence.

Sonic and I turned around in time to see Shadow standing on the path leading to the Eclipse Cannon controls. Sonic tensed and I could tell that the two were getting ready to attack each other. I immediately put my hand in front of Sonic. "Wha?!"

"Sonic, I'll handle this..." I whispered, keeping my look fixed on Shadow.

"Are you sure about this Mona?" He asked.

"Just move, Amy might have been shot already." I hissed through my teeth. Sonic nodded and sped past Shadow, the two gave fierce looks to each other before the cobalt hedgehog was out of the central room.

"So what were you and Rouge planning? I could tell you two had a secret motive when I saw that sword." He said. "Now I know who she is! She's the government spy, Rouge the Bat! Isn't she?"

"Did your homework Ultimate Life Form?" I was becoming a little too cocky. "You know there is such thing as privacy. But I just came since I was dragged along at first." I said. "Well, now that me and Rouge are done it's time for us to get out of here along with what belongs to her. I see you had a secret motive too."

"What are you talking about?" Shadow was getting confused.

"You'd think I was a looney." I said. "How else would you explain how I found out three of the Chaos Emeralds were on Prison Island? You thought I was a psychic! Hah!"

"Were you just hired by the President?"

"Were you working for Eggman? Or were you driven by revenge?" I must've struck him hard since he stared at me.

"Why would I do it out of revenge? Explain that!" Shadow clenched his fist and got tensed.

"I know everything about you, Eggman, Rouge, Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails..." I drifted off since I didn't want to bring back any hard memories.

"You know about her too?" Shadow's tenseness faded.

"Maria? Yes." I said before casting my look downwards. "Believe it. She would've wanted something else besides you doing this!" I clenched my own fist.

"How would you know?" Shadow asked. "What would she want me to do? If you really know her you must tell me!" I looked at him with an unhappy look.

"You'll find out. I have to go and settle something with mister hard-boiled egg. Just...just stop this terror while you still have the chance Shadow." I snarled before walking out. I stopped when I got behind Shadow. "Not many people are like the people who killed her and sent you into cold sleep. If you don't stop this plan of vengeance you'll never fulfill your promise to make the people on Earth happy." I walked out feeling bitter.

_You're right. Do you recognize me now?_

"Not yet." I said understatedly before I broke into a run after remembering what was going on in the research facility.

Chapter 11

I'll do this for a friend.

I ran into the room and froze. Eggman had a gun pointed at Amy while Sonic and Tails were standing there.

"Well, well. I see you decided to join the party Mona." Eggman sniggered.

"Let my friend go." I growled.

"Or what? You won't help?" Eggman asked. "Forget it kid. I was on to you. Did you actually believe I would let you help take over the world?"

"I didn't want to in the first place!"

"You seemed believable until I saw you helping Sonic and Tails." Eggman grinned. "So, which one is the real emerald?"

"Obviously. Sonic's carrying the real one." I said. Sonic and Tails knew what I was planning so they went with it. "You'd actually think Sonic would risk you figuring that out? He cares about his friends you know!"

"Very well. If you are so sure. Why don't YOU bring it over?"

I picked up the fake emerald and walked over then I stepped on the circle in the middle of the room.

"WAIT, DON'T DO IT!" Rouge ran screaming at the top of her lungs with Knuckles following her before I was surrounded by glass.

"Huh?!" I gasped as I felt the coldness of the transparent walls with my hands as I tried to find a way out.

"Did you actually think your reverse psychology would work on me?"

"But-but how did you know it was a fake?!" Tails asked worriedly.

"TAILS!!!!!!!" Sonic and I yelled.

"Humph, because you just told me fox boy!" Eggman laughed. I felt chills run up my spine.

"Mona!!!" Rouge screamed.

"There's nothing we can do Rouge!" Knuckles said as he tried to restrain her.

"That's correct. Once the capsule goes through the atmosphere: BANG! No bratty kid!" He laughed and turned to me. "Any last words traitor?"

"Yea! Lose weight!" I shouted before the capsule dropped towards Earth.

---3rd person---

Everyone gasped as they looked out the window at their friend's capsule before it exploded. Sonic turned to Eggman.

"Why did you do that?!"

"I felt like it! She was getting on my nerves!" Eggman said. "Now I have one less obstacle to overcome!"

"She just saved us and now we're going to return the favor Eggman!" Tails shouted.

"I don't think so!" Eggman sneered before grabbing the real emerald. Tails and the others freaked out. "After this! My empire will begin!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! He laughed evilly before leaving the room.

"We've got to stop him!" Sonic yelled before he, Tails, and Knuckles chased after Eggman. Rouge and Amy stayed in the room. Amy looked at the white bat.

"Are you ok Rouge?" Amy asked.

"Does it look like it?" She responded. "Eggman will pay! I swear on her grave Eggman will pay!" Rouge ran out of the room. Amy looked out the window and sighed.

"I hope she made it."

---1st person---

I sat in a corner too frightened to move. I knew it was going to be the end of me.

"Mom, dad...I-I'm sorry." I held my head fearfully and tried to hold back my tears. I knew that if I cried in space nobody would hear me but I lost it. I was almost at the Earth's atmosphere before it all became white.

"God, I cannot believe I saved you twice in a week!" A voice muttered. "Why did you have to jump into that capsule? You wanted to prove something?" I slightly opened my eyes.

"Wha-what happened?" I asked.

"You were getting shot into the Earth's atmosphere that's what!!" Shadow said with a hint of sarcasm as I sat up.

"What, did my slight mentoring/rant get to you?" I asked.

"You can say that." He said. "You were curled up like a baby hedgehog when I got in."

"I was?! That's embarrassing."

"Tell me about it." He muttered. "So how did you feel when you were in there?"

"Like it was the end." I said. "I guess you were like that when your friend sent you down to Earth."

"That's exactly how it was." Shadow said. "Were you trying to be noble again?"

"I...err...well...that's pretty much it."

"I knew it..." He sighed. "You wanted to play hero but had to have someone pull you out of a ditch twice!"

"Uh, sorry. But Eggman would've killed either Sonic or Amy if I didn't do it."

"Ok, so what else do you know?" He asked.

"You know about the prototype version of the ultimate life?" I asked.

"I thought it was destroyed." Shadow said. I pulled out the glasses and asked for the bio-lizard before handing it to the ultimate life form. He put them on and I saw his eye twitch. "It's still alive then." He said before I put the glasses back into my pocket.

"Yeah, and I think it will wake up if Eggman puts that final Chaos Emerald in!"

"We don't have much time then." He said. I felt my sword turn warm and pulled it out.

"What's going on?" I asked. "It's never done that before."

"Didn't you know that the Charger Emerald Sword gets more powerful each time a Chaos Emerald is grouped with another one?" Shadow asked.

"That means Eggman's getting closer to the control room!" I exclaimed before getting up and running in the direction of the control room. I stopped before turning to Shadow who also stopped behind me. "Hold on a second! How do you know about it?"

"I read one of Eggman's reports about it." He said flatly.

"Okay..." I shrugged before we ran in the same direction. Seemed Logical....

Chapter 12

Now the real trouble starts...

I ran as fast as I could to the control room. I soon saw Eggman walking up to the control panel.

"Now starts the era of the empire of Eggman!" Eggman laughed.

"NO! STOP! GET AWAY FROM THERE!!!" I shouted and smacked Eggman aside. We were in a scuffle before we smacked the real and fake emeralds in at the same time. Suddenly all the lights dimmed. Eggman got up and looked at the control panel as I sat up. "What have you done Eggman?" I groaned.

"What?! THE CANNON WON'T DEPLOY!" Eggman shouted. Shadow and the others ran in. I guess everyone expected that I was dead since I heard many gasps of shock.

"Eggman. You're going to get it now." I grunted before he turned to me.

"It was all going according to plan until you showed up!" He ranted.

"So, it was bound to happen. The fake emerald merged with the real one but it canceled the other power out." I said, remembering what I learned in science class.

"You mean it can't be used anymore?!" Eggman shouted.

"Unfortunately, you're going to cause something worse than the Eclipse Cannon!" Shadow said.

"What? It was your idea!"

"My idea was out of revenge idiot. I thought I was only going to have the cannon fire but now I see I've really messed up! Including the fact I've allowed you to know how to use it!"

"Bout' time he got it." Sonic muttered.

"Shut up faker." Shadow growled.

"HEY!!!" Sonic yelled before we felt a tremor throughout the colony. I almost lost balance but I stood my ground. The monitor in front of the Chaos Emeralds turned on. I stared at it and gasped.

"Professor Gerald!!" I gasped.

"You know my grandfather?!" Eggman gasped.

"Well, uh..."

"We can talk about it later!" Tails said.

"You ungrateful humans who took everything away from me shall feel my loss and despair!!!" Gerald said. "According to my calculations, at the rate the colony will fall to Earth, it will shatter into pieces!"

"He's crazy..." I muttered.

"If you were around long enough. You would've known him better!" Shadow said.

"But how can we stop the colony from falling?" Sonic yelled.

"Wait, the Master Emerald can control the energies of the Chaos Emeralds right?" I asked Knuckles.

"Yes?"

"We have to get the Master Emerald to stop the Chaos Emeralds and then we might have a chance to stop the collision of the space colony!"

"It's official. You're extremely weird!" Rouge said. "But it might work!"

"Ok, can you show us a map of the space colony and the shortcut to the main power generator?" I asked.

"Sure thing."

We all watched as the map showed up on screen along with the shortcut.

"Ok, first thing we do is have Tails and Eggman break the first two safety doors, then Rouge will..."

Let's shorten this and show how it went.

Chapter 13

Mission inside the ARK

First it was Tails' time to break the first door. We had to dodge a few dozen rays until Tails busted the door leading us in and having him stand guard. For some strange reason, I had to lead the way since they said it was my idea! I should've been sucked into a Godzilla game and run screaming like an idiot until I got squashed. Oh well, somehow life had a way of changing things. (Sorry Tails fans for making his scene short! Don't hurt me!!! Gets flamed anyway)

"Ok, Eggman. You'll have to watch out for the acid or it'll burn through the Eggwalker!" I warned.

"What acid?" Eggman asked.

"You'll thank me later once you see the room full of it." I said before I ran in front of him. He played a prank by firing a minor blast from his gun causing me to jump. He didn't expect me to fire a 'minor' blast near the leg of his robot before I turned a corner and the door opened showing a whole room full of the stuff I warned about.

"SEE?!"

"Ok, I shouldn't have shot that laser blast." Eggman muttered.

"Rouge. You stay behind and make sure to keep that clock still!" I said.

"Why's that?"

"You're the only one who can fly and right now the blocks are in a good formation for us to run up." I reasoned.

"Good point." Shadow said. "Not to mention Eggman's machine is strong enough to break the next door."

We climbed up the 'steps' as we advanced to the next floor. I didn't have much trouble since my Supersonic Shoes allowed me to jump high. We all made it and I called for Rouge to come up. I heard beeping just as she ran up them and suddenly the beeping stopped and time resumed. Rouge almost lost her footing but Eggman pulled her up.

"Uh, thanks?" Rouge shrugged.

"I wouldn't be doing that but if the world's destroyed I'm out of work." He said before we continued. We smashed through more robots and most of them were water based which made them vulnerable to the electricity that came from the Charger Emerald Sword. I nearly zapped Eggman more than once but they were accidental since lightning gets attracted to metal too (sweatdrop). We took care of it by having everyone get a far distance away. We soon got to the final room and got to the other side with ease. Eggman had to maneuver his machine a way to get to the platform we were on.

"Mona? Did you and the others get to the second door yet?" Tails asked.

"Eggman's breaking it down right now!" I said just as Eggman broke it. "Ok, Eggman. You'll have to stay here!"

"What? Do you even trust me?"

"I trust you enough to know not to get zapped by the CES if I find out." I said.

"You wouldn't get here fast enough." Eggman said.

"Oh don't worry. I'll Chaos Control her over." Shadow smirked.

"You mean you got her out of the pod?!" Eggman shouted only to receive a nod from me before we went through the door. "NEXT TIME THE CAPSULE WILL BE CHAOS CONTROL PROOF!" He ranted.

"That'll be the day." Sonic taunted.

Chapter 14

Explain?

Now it was just me, Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, and Knuckles as we stood on a high ceiling overlooking a container in the room.

"Ok, the switch to this next door is tricky." I said.

"Why's that?" Sonic asked.

"It has two steps to it. First off, Rouge has to go through that area to open that container. Then once she presses on the switch, water will fill the room and since Knuckles has the air necklace, he can easily navigate through the aquatic levels."

"Ok, that's explained, now how can I get through the water blocking the room?" Rouge asked.

"Someone has to stand on that switch." I said before seeing that everyone was looking at me. "Ok, fine. But when there's a ton of water in there, you can count me out." I said before I successfully jumped onto the tower with the clock on it, Rouge jumped down, and ran into the next room.

"So how's it going Mona?" Sonic asked.

"Luckily, you aren't here to know how a penguin stands on its eggs." I managed a laugh.

"Just try to keep your balance. We can't risk our guide falling and breaking her legs!" Knuckles shouted down.

"I never saw these levels on a map! So don't even call me a psychic either!" I said as a matter-of-factly.

"So how come you know so much about the Space Colony?" Shadow couldn't help asking.

"For the millionth time! You'd say I was an alien or a psychotic!" I shouted back.

"Just wanted to know!"

"Ok fine! Where I come from you guys are video game chars! Is that enough?"

"We are?" They all shouted (including Rouge, Tails, and Eggman).

"Uh...that explains everything." Shadow shrugged.

"Ok, I just finished!" Rouge said and ran from the room.

"Now just jump onto that huge button!" I yelled. Rouge stamped on it before flying up and locking wrists with me and flying me up. We stood back just as the water stopped at the brim of the ceiling below us. "Ok, you're on your own Knuckles."

"Why's that?"

"I can't hold my breath for more than forty seconds!" I said before he jumped under water.

"You mind explaining the video game thing?" Sonic asked.

"Anybody play on a game boy advance?" I asked. They all blinked and I could've sworn I heard the Jeopardy noise. "Okay, anyone around here saw a statue in a far corner of any Chao Garden?"

"Yea. I've seen it." Sonic said.

"Be descriptive?"

"It was white in color and I put my chao in so I could carry him outside the garden." He explained.

"That's what the people where I come from call the top part." I said. "Anyway, we play video games on it only the thing is a whole lot smaller."

"And _where_ do you come from?" Rouge asked.

"I come from Earth except it's a whole lot different than yours." I said.

"We're fictional on your world?" She blinked.

"Yeah, but I'm still a big fan of you guys." I smiled a bit.

"Like Amy?" Sonic asked with an uncertain look.

"Well, I won't jump on you guys and go all crazy." I sighed before seeing the next door open and the echidna jumped out of the water.

"That was rough..." He muttered.

"Ok, Rouge. Wait here." I said

"Since when do you give orders?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles, you'll just have to...you want the Earth to get destroyed or not?" Rouge asked. That got us back on track.

Chapter 15

Here lizard, lizard!

We all jumped from a ceiling and landed on a strange looking area. The walls were giving off energy and luckily I knew where to go.

"Ok, follow me. Just look out for the rays! They'll hurt just as much as a bullet going over one-hundred miles per hour." I gave another warning and the three guys followed me. It felt like playing Pokemon Gold and Silver except I had to worry about getting hurt too.

We had to dodge a few dozen water robots and since there was a ton of shallow water in the place I couldn't risk electrocuting my friends. We soon found a sort of waterfall.

"Oh great. Now I'm stuck." I muttered.

"Why's that?" Knuckles asked.

"The water's moving at a fast current and I don't think we can get through it except Sonic and Shadow since they can use their jump attacks to get up." I said.

"That's not good." Sonic said. "I can't swim anyway!"

"I've got an idea. Hold on!" Shadow said. The three of us got a grip on Shadow who apparently was getting slightly cluster phobic until he shouted: "CHAOS CONTROL!" Suddenly all time stopped, especially the water.

"Nice job Shadow!" I cheered.

"Ok, you two had better start swimming!" He warned. Me and Knuckles swam our way up with ease and stood on the other side. Then Sonic and Shadow jumped next to us just as the Chaos Control ended.

"AAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" We all shouted as we slipped down the 'water slide' and soon splashed into shallow water. I stood up and squeezed as much water as I could out of my hair.

"I hate waterslides." Sonic groaned as he sputtered the old water out of his mouth and got the water out of his shoes. "GAH!" He yelled as he got splashed by some water that was sucked into his shoe earlier.

"I think the water that I was in while being bio-engineered was much cleaner than this!" Shadow ranted as he tried to shake the water from his fur. "Ugh, we recycled our drinking water?!"

_The water stinks! I 'm going to have to take a long shower after this! GROSS!!!_

The voice was also ranting. I knew there was a connection with one of the people I was with. But who was it?

"At least we made it in time!" Knuckles said.

"Ok, this way guys." I said and we advanced towards something that looked almost like the shrine of the Master Emerald.

"You ungrateful humans, who took everything from me, shall feel my loss and despair!" Prof. Gerald's voice repeated and I stared at the bio-pod with my Search Glasses.

"THE BIO-LIZARD'S WAKING UP FROM ITS DORMANT STAGE!" I couldn't help shouting just as a flash of light blinded us for a second and a huge lizard with wires connected to a life support system on its back landed in front of us. "Holy cheese and crackers..." I gawked.

"Is that the prototype of the ultimate life?" Knuckles asked.

"It's just a mistake." Shadow said before stepping forwards. "I'll handle this! You guys stop those Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic, Knuckles, and I ran to the shrine. I stood at the top of the stairs as I watched Shadow run circles around the Bio-Lizard and find good opportunities to hit the life-support on its back.

"GO SHADOW GO!!!" I cheered. Shadow still kept his focus although I was shouting pretty loud.

_Am I doing that good? It is still moving!_

"That's one obsessed fan girl." Knuckles muttered.

"I heard that!" I snorted. Suddenly the lizard waved his head around. I soon saw those pink things that constantly had cheesed me off when playing as Shadow in the games. Shadow found him self floating in mid-air and tried to maneuver himself out of the way of the eggs that were flung at him.

Without thinking twice, I pulled out my sword and jumped at a high height.

"DIE YOU STUPID LIZARD! DIE!!!" I shouted and plunged my sword into the Bio-Lizard's life support. (I wanted to do that when I played against it the first time) It screamed in pain and flailed around. My sword had somehow absorbed most of the excess energy coming from the Chaos Emeralds and was using it! The lizard fell down and lay still.

_I think you evolved from a kitten and became a wildcat. Hmm. Probably more of a jaguar._

I sprang off the beast and landed before sheathing my sword. Shadow landed and ran over.

"Nice one Mona." He said awed by how I had enough nerve to do that.

"That thing just ticked me off." I shrugged.

"Well, thanks..." Shadow shrugged. "But you looked like a ticked off wildcat when you attacked it." I smirked.

"I just decided to help out. Guess my anger caught up with me. It happens whenever I see one of my friends in trouble." I said.

"I'm your friend?"

"Why not? We all think differently but we did save the world." I said just as the emeralds stopped.

"So I guess Maria wanted this to happen." He actually started smiling a bit while saying that. I smiled back before hearing a rush of water. We looked straight at the felled Bio-Lizard except now it was still alive.

"It can't be! We just knocked out its life support!" I yelled before we went up to the 'shrine' where Sonic and Knuckles were in time to feel a tremor. I stumbled a bit and looked at the Bio-Lizard that suddenly vanished in a flash of light.

"Is that what Chaos Control is?" Shadow asked.

"Something tells me he did it." I groaned.

"Sonic! We have to do something!" Knuckles yelled. Sonic looked at the Chaos Emeralds before pulling them all off their pedestals.

"Shadow. I need your help on this one!" Sonic said. Shadow nodded and walked over. Knuckles and I stood back and I couldn't help feeling the Charger Emerald Sword get hotter and try to pull its self towards the other seven emeralds as if it had a mind of its own. I gripped the handle and tried to keep it sheathed.

"Stay in!" I grimaced under my breath.

Chapter 16

I'M THE WHAT?!

Sonic and Shadow had just clashed the seven Chaos Emeralds together before they started spinning when I felt a rush of energy coming from the sword I was trying to restrain. Knuckles tried to help me keep the sword in when he saw it shaking.

"It's trying to get to the Chaos Emeralds!" He grunted before giving me a strange look.

"What?" I blinked.

"You slightly transformed!"

"WHAT?!" I felt Knuckles lose his grip from getting a painful shock from the sword which unsheathed itself and pulled me straight at the ball of light that Sonic and Shadow were in. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

"Let go of the sword!" Knuckles yelled.

"I CAN'T! IT'S LIKE MY HAND IS STUCK!" I shouted and got pulled in.

_Don't force yourself off it! _

"I CAN'T!!!" I shouted out loud. "I want this sword to let go!"

"If you lose your grip in here who knows what will happen to you!" Sonic yelled as his eye color changed from emerald green to red while his fur turned yellow/golden.

_He's right you know. There's another reason why I brought you here besides figuring things out. Just don't lose it._

I felt a surge of energy transfer from the sword into me and tensed. I was getting stronger although the hand I was using to grip onto the sword was getting slightly numb. The wave of energy spread through me like wildfire and I was somehow floating. The light dimmed and I looked around. Sonic and Shadow were in their super forms, but what happened to me?

---3rd Person---

Mona looked around in confusion.

"Nice super form..." Sonic blinked.

"I have a super form?"

"No duh." He said. She looked at the Master Emerald as if it was a mirror.

Mona had a pair of transparent wings that looked slightly like an insect's, her whole eye had turned into a yellow color and had no pupils, and instead of a natural brown color her hair was a dark violet. Her face was partially covered by a helmet that seemed to have feathers at the end and the mid feather had a red mark. Her forehead was dotted by three green dots and they each had a small single streak headed in different directions. Her sword now looked especially like a light-saber and had a silver colored blade while the hilt was a golden color.

---First Person---

I looked back to my friends.

"I-I have a super form?"

"The Charger Emerald Warrior to be exact." Knuckles said.

"I'm the what?"  
"Can we save this paranoia for later? The Final Hazard is still trying to pull the Colony towards Earth!" Shadow said before we flew through the wall like phantoms and at the Final Hazard. (How else would they get to the Final Hazard that fast anyway?)

Chapter 17

The Charger Emerald Warrior and the Chaos Wolf

We all flew towards the huge lizard that had somehow attatched itself to the ARK. I kept a firm grip on the sword.

"Ok, remember! The best way to beat this thing is to attack the thing's blisters!" I announced telepathically to Super Sonic & Shadow.

"I'll keep that in mind!" Sonic spoke back before I ran my two fingers across the Charger Emerald Sword like last time and flung a strong lightning bolt at the nearest blister. The lizard screamed in pain and the two hedgehogs found their windows as they searched the titan's body for blisters. I flew at the Final Hazard's head in an attempt to slow it down.

"You are not going to destroy this planet while I'm around!" I snarled and slashed at the thing's head. It snarled angrily and found me irritating since it started swatting at me with its stubby arms. "HEY, HEY, HEY!! Don't be playing sissy fight with me!"

"Sheesh. Stop being cocky!" Shadow yelled telepathically.

"I know I know." I said before dodging a ray that came too close.

_Aw c'mon kid, you can't just play around! You have work to do! Find the power in yourself and use it to aid us!_

"But I..."

_Think of something! You watch movies when creatures merge?_

"Something tells me I'm going to find out." I said before looking at Sonic and Shadow. "Guys! I have an idea!"

"It had better be good! It won't slow down!" Shadow said as he floated over with Sonic.

"Ok, we have to create an aura of Chaos Energy around ourselves so we can somehow merge." I explained.

"Ok, knowing that sword you can harness a lot of energy. Shadow and I had better go hyper!" The hedgehogs were soon glowing the colors of the rainbow and a super strong aura of energy surrounded them. I focused on the CES and felt a tingling of electricity go though me.

"Alright, here goes nothing!" I said before we all flew straight at each other.

---3rd person---

Everyone aboard the ARK watched as the three super figures flew at each other and created a huge burst of light.

"What's going on?" Amy yelled.

"They're merging their energies." Knuckles explained as he tried to shield his eyes.

Suddenly the light dimmed revealing a giant wolf floating in front of the Final Hazard. It was flashing millions of colors at once and seemed slightly bigger than the prototype.

"YO LIZARD!" Sonic's voice came from the wolf.

"IT IS TIME..." There was Mona's.

"TO MEET YOUR MAKER!!!" Shadow's voice also came out before the wolf flew at the bio-lizard and knocked it backwards causing the ARK to stop moving towards Earth.

"We're the Chaos Wolf!" All three voices seemed to merge as the wolf moved its mouth matching the words and lunged forwards before clamping its jaw down on the life support that was on the creature's back. One swift chomp broke the thing off.

The bio-lizard screamed in pain and started to form a dozen of blisters.

"We've got him now! Power down!" Mona shouted and the wolf separated into the three warriors. "Ok, let's pop till he drops!"

"Heh, that's original." Sonic smirked.

"I was going to say that but since your idea worked, you can go ahead." Shadow said before the trio flew straight at the weakened Final Hazard, destroying all the blisters. It screamed in pain and fell limp before somehow vanishing.

---1st Person---

We had beaten the huge lizard but now we had to worry about the ARK falling out of orbit.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Sheesh, now who's asking questions?" Shadow asked before turning to Sonic.

"Ok, that extra power boost from that Chaos Wolf form helped me learn how to use a sort of Chaos Control. It was like we somehow merged with each others' power and minds." He said. "I'm going to try it out!"

"I have more experience with the technique and you'll need all the help you can get." Shadow said.

"But you'll run out of power!" Sonic protested.

"What other choice do we have?" I asked. "We have to do whatever it takes guys!"

"Ok, since you put it that way." He muttered. "But you don't know the extent of your power! You might run out of energy in the Chaos Control!"

"You want to save the world right? So what other choice do we have?" Shadow said.

"Alright, but if you run low on energy you have to fly back to the colony as fast as you can! Ok?"

"Got it!" We both nodded and got ready for the worst.

"CHAOS CONTROL!!"

Chapter 18

Voice Revealed

_AAAAAAAA!!!_

The voice cried as if in pain after the Chaos Control ended. I saw this before. I began to backtrack.

"Ok, the Final Hazard is dead, the Ark returned to orbit, Shadow falling to Earth...uh oh..." My pupils shrunk.

_Is this what you wanted Maria? I fulfilled it for you._

"SHITAKE MUSHROOMS!!" I shouted and flew as fast as I could towards Shadow whose super form was fading. "HANG ON!!"

_I...can't..._

"YOU ARE NOT GIVING UP! YOU HEAR ME?!" I shouted and grabbed his wrist. I clenched my teeth and focused some power into him. "C'MON! DID YOU HEAR ME?!"

_I...I'm trying to stay..._

"STUPID IDIOT! GET UP! EVERYONE'S WAITING!"

_They aren't._

"THEY ARE!! AND I'LL DRAG YOU BACK TO THE ARK IF I HAVE TO!"

_That's how you will..._

"DON'T EVEN SAY IT!"

_sigh I hope you understand how your parents will react._

"WHO CARES!!?" I tightened my grip and proceeded to pull him towards the colony.

_I still can't believe it. Why did I even teleport you here anyway?_

"What, were you having a fun time in Hawaii?"

_How did you..._

"Everyone on my planet knows how you survived. You chaos controlled to Hawaii and enjoy basking in the sun while drinking Pina Coladas." I smirked. "Then again you sort-of died."

_Well, there goes my vacation._

"Mona! Hang on!" Sonic flew over.

"Hi Sonic." I grunted. "We won."

"Yeah, but we have to get Shadow back to the ARK!"

"I'll do it." I winced. "You're clumsy at it. Just don't ask."

"Right, now hurry!" I gripped his shoulder with my hand after I handed Shadow over.

"CHAOS CONTROL!!!!!" We vanished and reappeared inside the ARK. I floated there for a second before crashing onto the ground. "DOH!!!"

_Nice landing..._

"Aren't you supposed to thank me and say we're even?" I thought as I stood up.

_Thanks... except you still owe me one._

"That's a joke right?"

_No, you still owe me a trip to Hawaii._

"WHAT?!"

_Just kidding. You did pretty well for a human using the Chaos Emeralds. Pretty heroic, but reckless._

"Oh, very funny." I couldn't help smirking though. He did have a point. I remembered the conversation before the moon was shot at and looked at him. "Uh Shadow?"

_What?_

"I don't hate you..."

_It's alright..._

Chapter 19

Back on Earth

Sonic, Shadow, and I walked over to the research control facility where the other chars were waiting. Shadow had regained the use of his legs but he still had to lean on us.

"We're almost there." I whispered just before the door opened. Everyone turned to look at us.

"Shadow." Rouge walked over. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," He smirked. "I would've been a burnt hedgehog if she wasn't such a hardhead." Shadow pointed to me.

"Well, at least we saw you guys merge into that huge wolf." Amy said. "What did it feel like anyway?"

"It was like we were sharing the same mind." Sonic explained. "I learned how to use the Chaos Control."

"And I think you two looked at my memory." I muttered. "Very inquiring about my world aren't you?"

"We can talk about this once we go back to Earth." Tails said.

"Alright, just remember this. Once we get back to Earth you had better start running like the devil." Eggman growled.

"Ok, we already got that in mind." I said before we went into the shuttle that took us straight to the blue planet. As soon as we landed we all (except Eggman) flew straight for the Floating Island in the Tornado as the crazed scientist fired whatever was left in his Eggwalker.

"Lose weight!" I shouted.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT AND GIVE ME THAT STUPID SWORD!" Eggman shouted before we got out of hearing range.

"I don't think he would've wanted it anyway." Rouge smiled. "If he did get his hands on it he would be complaining for a chiropractor. It was really heavy when I picked it up."

"That's probably because the sword chooses its wielder instead of the other way around." Knuckles explained.

"Sounds reasonable." Sonic said before we landed. As soon as I got off the plane, he turned to me. "Can I see that sword?"

"Sure thing. Just don't blame me if it's really heavy." I said before handing it over. Sonic picked it up for just three seconds before standing in a hunched position.

"GAH! It's like holding up Eggman!" He grunted and I picked it back up before me and Rouge started stifling our laughter as he rubbed his back. "Ok, was it really heavy when you picked it up?"

"No, it felt as light as a plastic sword." I said before sheathing it again.

"It was meant for you to find." Shadow said. "Guess my little theory was correct."

"What little theory?" Everyone stared at us.

"Long story." We said at the same time.

Chapter 20

Going Back Home

I walked around the Floating Island as I marveled the plant life. Knuckles allowed us to stay for a while until I found a way to go home. Rouge decided to go back and inform the president of how our mission went. Sonic and Shadow still have their rivalry of who's the fastest mobian, Amy still chased after Sonic, and Tails was working on the improvements to the Cyclone/Tornado.

I walked back to where I landed face down in the dirt and smiled before retracing my steps to where I was flung from the tree. I arrived in the area and looked around before seeing a glint of gold and picking it up. It was the same Power Ring that flung me into this world.

"I'm going to go home." I smiled. "I hope my parents understand what really happened."

"They might." Shadow muttered. "But that's how it is."

"So you were trying to get me out of the rage, asking me to pull you out of 'Hawaii', and showing me how to become super." I smiled only receive a smirk from him.

"I had to." He said. "You would've thanked me later anyway. The look on your face really got to me when I first saw you."

"You were in the GCN?" I asked. Shadow nodded.

"You didn't know that my friend asked for a second request did you?"

"Wasn't even mentioned in the game I played."

"Guess you don't know everything that WE know." Sonic said from the tree branch that he was sitting on before he jumped down.

"How long were you up there?" Shadow asked.

"Pretty much the whole time. But I didn't mean to eavesdrop." Sonic smirked and saw the Power Ring in my hand. "So you found a way to go home?"

"I guess so." I said.

"Be careful, your planet might be rougher than ours." He said.

"Ok, I hope you guys do great yourselves." I said. "And just make sure you don't wear yourselves out. I have a feeling you'll have to work together sooner or later."

"We will." Shadow said just as the ring flashed and the world went bright.

"Sayonara Sonic and Shadow." I said.

"Take care!" Sonic waved.

_Until next time...our friend._ I heard Shadow think.

"Next time?" I blinked before I reappeared in front of the Gamecube in my room. Funny thing was that I still was in possession of the three power-ups I got. Who knows what they would lead to in the future? I kept them hidden under my bed in time to hear my parents' footsteps.

Epilogue

It was in the middle of summer vacation and after I succeeded in graduating into seventh grade. My grades had shot back up into their highest form and I met new friends. My sister moved in with us and I didn't have to worry about being the only child in the family. My room now included a new Sonic and Shadow plushie that I found (and I do have them!!) in comic book stores. I had seen the new episodes of Sonic X and bought the new game: Sonic Heroes.

I made sure not to tell my parents about the adventure I had with my muses. They would think I was crazy. I tried to receive messages from Sonic and Shadow but no such luck. So far...

The final week of my Summer Vacation, however, a Pokéball rolled onto my lap while I played Super Smash Brothers Melee.

"Huh?"

_Hey Mona, you want to extend your summer vacation?_

I recognized Shadow's voice as the Pokéball opened and an Eevee leapt onto my shoulder.

"Sure thing, friend." I smiled as Eevee rubbed against me.

_Some Professor wanted to know if you were interested in this Pokemon League._

I grew a bigger smile and looked at Eevee. Looks like another adventure!

The End??


	2. Story Soundtrack

Dreamscape Soundtrack

1. Are You Happy Now?-Michelle Branch (Mona's Theme/Opening)

2. The Game-Disturbed (Race against Time)

3. Give a Reason-Megumi Hayashibara (The Chaos Wolf Emerges)

4. I Miss You-Blink 182 (Not Worth Revenge)

5. Kaze No Fantasia-Lodoss (Charger Emerald Warrior Goes Super)

6. Throw It All Away (Shadow's Theme)

7. Fly in the Freedom (Rouge's Theme)

8. Extreme Days-Toby Mac (Bio-Lizard)

9. It Doesn't Matter (Sonic's Theme)

10. E.G.G.M.A.N. (Eggman's Theme)

11. Believe in Myself (Tails' Theme)

12. Unknown from M.E. (Knuckles' Theme)

13. Freedom-Inconnu (End Theme1)

14. Live and Learn (End Theme 2)


End file.
